


Suffer

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: BloodRayne II: Deliverance (Movie)
Genre: Communication Failure, Epic Fail, Gen, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampiric Billy the Kid meets a woman who has been chosen by Okami Shiranui's powers. (Crack-Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> The second BloodRayne sucks, but Billy the Kid was a decent character who was also played by Zack Ward. ;D More Billy the Kid stuff to come because He’s an adorable red-headed vampire.

The two females were stranded in 1880's America, by way of a time-traveling DeLorean DMC-12 car they had snatched up from a car dealership.

However, Hannah and Morgan had not known that the car’s flux capacitor was still in order.

Morgan had jabbed the buttons on the dash, and much to Hannah’s horror; the car was being sent to the designated year and date.

However, Morgan was a normal human.

Hannah on the other hand, had come in contact with the fabled ‘Solar Flare’ reflector. By way of stealing it from an ancient history museum.

The divine instrument had been labeled as a tablet, yet Hannah knew full well what it really was.

The disc responded by choosing Hannah as its new owner, thus granting her Okami Shiranui’s powers, weapons, brushwork, and crimson markings.

Basically turning the woman into a god, yet she still had a human form.

Yet, the town they had arrived in seemed to be cursed with a dark presence.

It seemed to drain her ink, when that happened, her markings and instruments would disappear for a few minutes until the cursed zone was lifted.

“Great, the car just shit out on us,” Morgan called to Hannah as she made her way back into the vehicle to sit.

Hannah rolled her eyes as she stood a few feet in front of the car, Solar Flare was illuminated in the moonlight, as well as the two slanted rows of blue-purple beads called Resurrection Beads.

The small mane of light waved gently on her back, seeming to recede in the cursed moonlight.

Hannah turned her back to the darkness as she tuned in to listen to another one of Morgan’s excuses.

“ _Do my eyes deceive me? Is that who I think it is?_ ”

That accent.

Hannah’s heart almost stopped.

She could feel the evil presence behind her.

“ _Those crimson markings, that divine instrument on your back—_ “

“Oh crap, here it comes..” Morgan muttered.

‘ _Don’t say that name._ ’ Hannah thought.

“ _Could you be the one and only Shiranui?_ ”

“FUCK!” Morgan shouted as Hannah watched her reel in surprise inside the car. Hannah hadn’t retained all of Shiranui’s memories, but she hated being called that name.


End file.
